


Fall To Grace

by Twilightrider



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hopeful Ending, be aware this is very short and painful, i chose not to use archive warnings but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightrider/pseuds/Twilightrider
Summary: Adora works for the greater good.She lets go.





	1. Jump

“Years.”

 _Years_.

Adora didn’t have years. She didn’t have a year, nor a month, probably not even a week until the next Horde attack.

She needed to be strong _now_ not _later_.

A click.

“However...”

And that’s where time stopped.

“There is another way.”

Adora’s mind races as Light Hope describes the process, the simple procedure. The one that will bring back the true Legendary warrior, the hero Eternia needs.

All she needs to do is _let go._

Adora recalls her best friend. Catra. Her steady rock, the one person she could trust fully and completely in the Horde with everything.

She remembers the laugh as it rattles in her skull, bouncing around in chaos.

The smirk.

Catra’s triumph at _finally being better for ridding herself of Adora._

Maybe she’s right.

Adora has never cause anything but _pain_. Knowing Catra’s abuse from Shadoweaver, training to kill and conquer innocent people,

(she thinks of Glimmer and Bow, and the hardships she caused them as well, she thinks of Entrapta and the friend she lost because of her- _Adora’s_ plan)

and

like on the ledge

_she lets go._


	2. Falling

The first thought popping into Adora’s head as the _process_ completes is how she can’t feel her fingers.

The cool aching chill of what she can only describe as _detachment_ spreads throughout her hands and down her arms. 

The rest of her body follows suit, her consciousness fully aware of the _loss_ of her body, but she’s still _here._

She watches herself, no- _She-Ra-_ pick up the sword. The voice that booms from what to used to be _Adora’s throat_ and _Adora’s hands gripping the sword_ feel like nothing.

Her body changes, not unlike her previous transformations. But this one feels different because it’s _not her at all._

It’s heavy like

fresh snow

that should remain untouched.

Physically it weighs nothing, but Adora still feels the emotional pull, the conscious decision to _disrupt perfection_ where her

chest

used to be and 

it hurts.


	3. Screaming

 

“Today is the first day in my life I am happy.”

 

Catra declares the lie like a commandment. 

 

Her voice is confident, smug in a way. 

 

_ She  _ is the commander now,  _ she  _ has the power she has always wanted, and  _ she is about to destroy the people Adora betrayed her for. _

 

Yeah. She’s happy.

 

It lasts all of two hours.

 

The battle for Brightmoon seemed easy enough in the beginning as the Horde approached. Adora was nowhere to be seen.

 

(At that, Catra grew worried, for her former best friend despite her outward appearance because no matter what she does she can never _ not _ care for Adora, even if she was the one who left her this time.)

 

Within the hour the city would be theirs.

 

The Horde marches on.

 

A blinding light from the woods, behind the Horde, stops Catra. 

 

_ She  _ appears, eight feet tall, glowing like  _ the sun _ and standing more confidently and  _ disgustingly heroic  _ than Catra has ever seen Adora before. 

 

Catra laughs and calls out a taunt.

 

She is ignored.

 

Okay...

 

First red flag. 

 

She-Ra wastes little time, sprinting forward towards the Horde army alone, every step sending out a burst of light energy from her boots. Every inch of her seems to glow.

 

She-Ra destroys the Horde tanks she overtakes with ease, calculated and effectively, far more precise than Adora had ever learned to wield the sword.

 

Red flag number two.

 

Catra leaps down from her tank, intent on fighting the  _ awful disgusting terrible hero that glows like the sun and probably shits rainbows too _ like any other time.

 

But it’s not like any other time. 

 

She-Ra doesn’t stop. 

 

Doesn’t hesitate.

 

She swings at Catra with no  _ recognition  _ in her eyes and  _ finally Catra gets what she wants  _ but

 

she hates it

 

because the person she is  _ fighting  _ is  _ not  _ Adora it’s someone  _ else and everything is wrong where is my best friend what did this bitch do to her- _

  
  


the sword connects, cutting a shallow line into Catra’s abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this earlier today but had class so enjoy.
> 
> not sure when 4 and 5 will be up but if my Big Brain Juices flow for more than 0.2 seconds I might have them done by tonight or hopefully tomorrow


	4. Impact

A series of emotions flow through the feline commander _(_ _ Second in command thank you very much _ _)_ as she feels the slice of the sword through her skin.

 

She already  _ felt  _ disgusted but nothing had ever reached this level;

 

not even when Adora left the  _ Horde _ was she this

 

Shocked?   


 

Appalled?

 

Desperate

 

for

 

her

 

friend

 

back.

 

Catra leaps backwards, putting space between her and this

 

_ Princess. _

 

(because it was never Adora in her eyes, not even when She-Ra spoke softly and held out her hand and  _ asked and asked and asked like begging  _ for her to join the rebellion as if they were  _ friends  _ as if they have  _ a history  _ but they don’t.)

 

Catra hated what Adora had become, just some stepping stone for the  _ bullshit destiny  _ talk and the  _ fucking giant glowing woman acting like the world’s fucking saviour as if that could ever happen because life isn’t a fucking fairy-tale no matter how much the other kingdoms cling the notion and _

 

now her friend is gone.

 

Catra pulls out her baton, ready to strike back. The cut on her abdomen hurts, but she’s had worse. Now is her chance to finally put down the  _ bitch  _ who took her  _ friend  _ and  **_killed her._ **

 

The two forces clash with a ferocity that shapes the earth.

 

Catra nimbly dodges the first wave of oncoming attacks, she knows enough about She-Ra to predict her based on what she had seen from their previous fights. She seems to slowly be gaining the upper hand, causing small scratches here and there and putting the eight foot tall warrior off balance a couple times.

 

In some twisted sense she finds it funny that even when  _ She-Ra  _ isn’t being held back by  _ Adora  _ she’s still weaker than Catra- just like the rest of the  _ princesses. _

 

_ This is who is supposed to save the world? As if.  _

 

And honestly maybe she should have seen this coming, she has a track record of being too smug. Just after her thoughts she notices She-Ra watching her, unlike before.

 

Calculating.

 

Eternia’s chosen warrior starts another flurry of attacks, this one faster, more precise.

 

The attacks are so frequent and close that Catra can’t do anything but dodge. Its wearing her out, feeling the tip of the  _ sword of protection  _ graze her skin again and again, barely able to make contact but  _ right there on the surface so don’t stop for a second. _

 

Until she’s worn out

 

and

 

_ she does. _


	5. Aftermath

All Adora knew was that she was conscious. A bystander in her own body, trapped and waiting for  _ something  _ or  _ someone  _ to stop the nothingness.

 

She still felt emotions but couldn’t express them. 

 

She watches out of body, She-Ra taking over. She watches She-Ra tearing through the woods to reach the battlefield, to  _ stop  _ the attack, to  _ do anything Adora could not. _

 

She watches She-Ra ruthlessly attack her  _ best friend  _ with no regrets,

 

no remorse, 

 

_ no hesitation. _

 

Watching the sword stab into Catra’s chest puts a hole in hers.

 

Her best friend gasps, the sound so  _ vulnerable and lonely and oh god Adora never even said I love you- _

 

_ and she burns burn burns  _

 

Its excruciating. 

 

The pain becomes too much. The numbness changed to fire, searing and burning what remained of  _ Adora  _ out of existence. She cries out in love

 

in loss

 

but not fear.


	6. Beginnings

She wakes up. A clear meadow surrounding her, the sun shining hot but a cool breeze floating through. Her skin tingles at the sensation.

 

It’s 

 

peaceful.

 

She notices a figure, laying in the grass beside her, curled up in a ball.

 

Catra’s tail wiggles as she lays and it brings bubbling laughter of  _ pure joy  _ from Adora.

 

They make eye contact, in the serene scene. They smile, entwining their hands. Adora leans in to Catra’’s prone form, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

 

It’s 

 

perfection. 

 

Catra pulls back, giving Adora her trademark smirk.

 

“Hey, Adora.” 

 

It’s 

 

_ enough.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big fuckin prank I realized making it six chapters makes more sense for this weird pretentious style I did it in so there you go. I'm really proud of this weird ass short story that I would never be able to write a full version in, but fuck it if weird free style shit doesn't make me wanna yeet myself into this faster than you can say "gay" amiright.


End file.
